


Something new on the holidays

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lube, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Ethan, Ilsa and Alanna decide to try out something new in their sex life on the holidays. Smut. Rated M/Explicit for explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/Alanna Mitsopolis, Ilsa Faust/Alanna Mitsopolis, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt/Alanna Mitsopolis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Something new on the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mission: Impossible or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I wanted to do this for a long time, and now decided why not? I recently paired Ethan/Ilsa/Alanna in another one-shot of mine, and after that I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. I love Ethan and Ilsa together, and Ethan and Alanna had some hot and sexy chemistry too in Fallout, so I paired all 3 of them together.
> 
> This story is set in the same Universe as my 'A Mission on Christmas' which is a crossover one-shot with Arrow, but not necessary to read it for this one, as it just establishes Ethan, Ilsa and Alanna in a 3-way, and them getting together for Christmas after Ethan has finished a mission.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Ethan Hunt, Ilsa Faust and Alanna Mitsopolis had spent a relatively peaceful Christmas this time, which said something considering the kind of jobs all three of them had, and the fact that Ethan and Ilsa were both agents for different organizations of different countries, and Alanna was an illegal arms dealer and money launderer who used the money for charitable causes, and was middleman for all such espionage activities.

Definitely not a relationship one would expect to see, but it was.

Ethan had been a bit late though, due to getting a mission one day ago to expose FBI Agent Samandra Watson, who was gunning for the Green Arrow due to a personal vendetta, and to also take down the cabal of Cayden James in Star City, during which he had also met Oliver Queen and Lyla Michaels, ARGUS' Director.

When that had been done, he had come to Paris to enjoy Christmas night with his women, and the celebrations had been pretty fun, he had to admit.

Now all 3 had retired to Alanna's bedroom, preparing for some fun activities.

"So I guess a Christmas special is in order then", Ethan quipped as he put his jacket down.

"We haven't really done anything special in bed", Ilsa told him. "Since this is Christmas, I think it is time for that to change. Not saying what we did before was bad, it was amazing, but we need something new."

"What do you to have in mind?" Ethan asked simply as Alanna walked to him, rubbing his shoulders as she moved her face to his ear, biting it as Ethan grunted and chuckled.

"Anal", she whispered to him as Ethan shot her and Ilsa a funny look.

"Really?" Ethan asked Alanna. "Didn't think a woman like you would be into it", he looked at Ilsa. "Or you."

"Don't make too many assumptions, Mr. Lark, sometimes they can be risky", Alanna smirked, biting his lip as he smirked too.

"It is a fantasy we both had, we realized while talking", Ilsa said. "And we decided why not let you try it for once. Have you ever done it before?"

"Yeah, a few times", Ethan said, as he had done anal with both Nyah and then Julia, and it had been amazing, as he was pretty great at it, and they loved it, so these two would love it as well, hopefully.

"Have you fantasized doing it with us?" Alanna asked him with a flirty smirk.

"Well", Ethan sighed. "Can't say I haven't."

"Naughty, aren't you, Mr. Lark?" Alanna asked, running her hand over his face. "If you are good today, you will see your fantasy fulfilled."

"I know", Ethan said as he and Alanna then shared a passionate kiss, closing their eyes as they did so, getting lost in the moment and feeling the hunger for each other.

Ilsa got up, taking off her own jacket, and walked to the two as Ethan and Alanna parted, and then she and Ethan kissed too, losing themselves in each other. They had a lot of passion building up since they had met, so every time they did it, it was just wild as hell.

And Alanna made it even wilder due to the kind of person she was.

Alanna then unbuttoned Ethan's shirt, while he did the same to Ilsa, unbuttoning her shirt. Alanna managed to unbutton Ethan's shirt fully as he slipped out of it, exposing his well-toned body, those muscles and abs were something, especially at his age.

Ethan also unbuttoned Ilsa's shirt and Alanna helped her slip out of it, leaving her in a white laced bra, though her well-toned abdomen and abs were very visible too, to both of them, as Ethan shared a kiss with her once more.

She then slipped her hands to Ethan's pants, unbuckling them and unzipping them, as Ethan let her pull them down, leaving him in only his boxers.

As they parted, Ethan then kissed Alanna once more, moving down to her neck and breathing over it, exciting her more as he bit her neck, making her chuckle, while Ilsa undid her pants at the moment, taking them off, now standing there only in her white bra and panties.

"I see the only one fully clothed here now is you", Ethan said to Alanna with a smirk, as she returned a sly grin.

"We should do something about that, shouldn't we?" Ilsa asked.

"Do what you want, I am all yours", Alanna said as Ethan grasped the straps of her white dress, with Ilsa undoing her zipper from behind, revealing the strap of her bra, and they together pulled it down slowly, down her waist, and then her thighs, leaving her in her black bra and panties now.

Ethan then walked to Ilsa, the two kissing each other passionately as Ethan undid her bra, taking it off as her big breasts were exposed, her dark nipples peaking from the chill and arousal. Her breasts then pressed against Ethan's chest, the two rubbing against each other as they continued kissing, while Ilsa ran her hands over Ethan's chest, and so did Alanna from behind him, the three enjoying the moment.

Ethan then moved to Ilsa's neck, kissing it and breathing over it as she moaned at the sensation, and then he moved down to her breasts, kissing them both in quick succession and then licking her cleavage, teasing her as she grunted.

He then licked her nipples and took one in his mouth, sucking on it as Ilsa moaned in pleasure, enjoying how he used his mouth on her, and while sucking, he also licked with his tongue, adding some more pleasure as Ilsa closed her eyes and rolled her head back.

As Ethan continued, Alanna got down on her knees and pulled down Ethan's boxers, revealing his length, and smacked her lips with a sly grin.

And then she took it into her mouth, sucking on it as Ethan moaned into Ilsa's tits at the sensation of pleasure, though he wasn't going to stop either.

He sucked on Ilsa's nipples at a good pace skillfully, Ilsa moaning in pleasure, and he also pressed them with his hands to add to her pleasure, knowing just how much she loved it, while Alanna continued sucking on his tool, running her hands over it.

Eventually, Ilsa rolled her head back and moaned, having cum from the pleasure her tits had been subjected to, soiling her panties as she gasped and panted, the pleasure having sent her into seventh heaven, and Ethan stopped to let her recover.

He then looked down at Alanna, who looked at him while sucking his tool, and he grasped her head, pulling her further down on his thing as she sucked harder, and he blew his load into her mouth, Alanna taking it all in happily as she licked it off her lips.

"Shouldn't neglect you now, should I?" Ethan asked with a smirk as Ilsa recovered from her orgasm, and walked next to Ethan.

"Let's all please each other, don't you think?" Ethan asked her.

"Yes, we should", Ilsa agreed as she unstrapped Alanna's bra, while Ethan slowly pulled down her panties, off her feet, and Ilsa then threw her bra off, leaving Alanna completely naked now, her entire glorious body on display for her 2 lovers.

Alanna smirked and grasping Ilsa's panties, pulled them down as well, revealing her pussy, leaving her completely naked too now.

"Now, what should we do?" Alanna wondered.

"I will go down on you, you do some stuff to Ilsa's pussy, and Ilsa can do some stuff to your tits", Ethan suggested.

"Brilliant", Alanna said.

"Yes, it sounds perfect", Ilsa agreed as Ethan got down on his knees and dipped his face into Alanna's pussy, kissing and licking it as she closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation, loving just how well he used his mouth on her womanhood.

Ilsa then decided to fulfill her end of the bargain, gently grasping and pressing Alanna's tits as she smirked and moaned in pleasure at that too, the added sensation helping her out.

From this position, she couldn't get down on Ilsa, so she grasped her thighs firmly, sending a jolt of pleasure up Ilsa's body before slowly moving them up, and inserted a finger into her pussy, making her close her eyes and moan, while Alanna inserted one more finger to help out, and pleased Ilsa's pussy, who moaned while groping her tits, and moved her face to them, licking and kissing them both, and sucking on them, while Ethan continued licking and sucking her pussy skillfully.

Like this, all 3 pleased each other well, and Ethan had his face fully into Alanna's womanhood, scraping it with his teeth as well, getting a sexy yelp out of her, which was always pleasing to the ears, and he then sucked on it again before gently licking it, and was rewarded with a shower of her juices on his face into his mouth, taking them in as Alanna rolled her head back in pleasure, being sent into an overdrive of bliss, while Ilsa was still doing her tits, which added to it too.

She then fingered Ilsa's G-spot in a 'come here' motion, making her moan loudly into her tits as Ilsa came once more, drenching Alanna's fingers completely as Ilsa panted, being sent into overdrive of pleasure herself.

Ilsa and Alanna then parted as Ethan picked himself up, all 3 panting as he said. "I think now we can move to the good stuff. Who wants to go first?"

"I think Alanna should, I came from my womanhood twice, she has only cum from there once", Ilsa pointed out.

"How considerate of you, Ilsa? I will make sure to reward you for this", Alanna smiled, kissing her on the lips passionately as Ilsa kissed her back with equal passion, their breasts pressing against each other while their peaking nipples also rubbed against each other, getting hard as the sight got Ethan hard too.

Then they parted as Ethan and Alanna kissed almost aggressively, and Ethan lifted her up, Alanna wrapping her legs around him as he carried her to the bed and put her down on it, climbing over her as they looked into each other's eyes and kissed again, before Ethan kissed her neck, chest and then belly.

He then lined himself up against her and she bit her lip as he slowly inserted it in, making her smile and moan with closed eyes as Ethan went deeper, grasping her by the shoulders to steady them both.

They looked at each other, and with that, Ethan pulled back and thrust, as Alanna moaned happily, always loving how he did it, and Ethan thrust once more, deeper, pleasing Alanna, and he did it again.

He pushed again, as Alanna closed her eyes, exhaling in pleasure, and then Ethan repeated the process, pumping his hips back and forth, his balls slapping Alanna's pussy every time as she dug her fingernails into the bedsheets, biting her lip.

Ethan continued pumping back and forth, Alanna's walls enveloping around his length as both of them moaned in pleasure.

Ethan then grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it while sucking on her other one.

"ETHAN!" She screamed at this point, overloading from the pleasure she was receiving on her nipples and in her pussy.

Such was the intensity with which Ethan pushed into her that she also started pushing herself back up, deciding to match his thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them, while Ethan continued squeezing and sucking her nipples.

"Ethan, I'm cumming", Alanna whispered to him.

"Me too", Ethan said as he lifted his face from her breasts and looked right into her eyes, which increased the passion, as that was always the case when two people made love while looking into each other's eyes.

Ethan released himself into her just as her walls enveloped around him, wetting him with her cum, some of which dripped on the ground.

The two panted, slowly coming down from the Seventh Heaven that their pleasure had overloaded them into, as Ethan pulled his cock out, wet with Alanna's juices.

Ilsa had been fingering herself to the sight, enjoying it, as Alanna lay on the bed, panting, while Ethan turned to Ilsa.

"Now it's your turn, want me within you, Agent Faust?" Ethan asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Agent Hunt", Ilsa said, the two and Alanna chuckling at the pun. Ilsa walked to Hunt and they kissed each other once more as Hunt lifted her and spinning, put her down on the bed next to Alanna, climbing on top as they kissed once more and Ethan lined his manhood against her slit.

She gave a nod, so he pushed it inside of her, Ilsa letting out a moan as her pussy now properly knew the difference between Alanna's fingers and Ethan's cock.

When Ethan was fully within her, he pulled back and pushed, and then repeated, making a pattern as Ilsa closed her eyes, her head rolling back as she dug her fingernails into the bedsheets.

Making sure he pleased her to her fullest, Ethan reached out to Ilsa's chest with his hands and fondled her nipples, her encouraging kisses on his finger alongside her moans letting him know he was pleasing her well, while he continued thrusting into her and then removing his hands, sucked on her nipples, burying his face into her chest.

Ilsa could already feel it building up nicely. She started pushing herself up, matching Ethan's thrusts as they both formed a pattern, Ethan's cock and mouth giving her pussy and nipples all the pleasure they needed.

"You cumming?" Ethan asked in between thrusts.

"Yes!" Ilsa panted. "You?"

"Yes!" He said as both decided to do it together.

And they did, as Ethan released his seed into Ilsa while her walls clenched around him, helping him keep it hard as their eyes rolled back in their heads. Ethan sucked then pressed her nipples and she moaned loudly, cumming on his cock once more as her eyes rolled back into her head. God, Ethan was so amazing!

Ethan slowly pulled his cock out of her, letting Ilsa know she was empty, and they panted before he said. "So, we were going to do anal I think."

"Yes", Alanna said, lifting herself up as she opened a drawer, taking out some lube. "Try this first though."

"Yeah", Ethan agreed as he took it and put it over his tool, deciding to lubricate it well and then looked at the two. "Who's going first?"

"Ilsa is", Alanna told them both. "I will build up my anticipation by watching her?"

She turned to Ilsa. "You want him inside your ass, don't you?"

"I do, I want to feel him in there", Ilsa nodded as the two smirked.

"Well then, let's do it", Ethan said to her.

"So I'm going to turn around, and get on my fours, which I have never done before, and you will know what to do", Ilsa said, giving him another foxy smirk as she got off the bedsheets and turned around, getting on all fours.

Ilsa had never been in a submissive position ever in her entire life, no matter who she has had sex with, so this was humiliating, but also turned her on at the same time, as this experience was leading her to discover a new side of herself, just like it was helping Ethan do the same.

And besides, being taken in the behind by someone like Ethan Hunt would get any girl hot.

Ethan was enamored by her glorious bubble butt, one of the best he had ever seen, though Alanna's was a bit better, but Ilsa had better tits to make up for it, so both were the perfect package.

Ethan slowly neared himself to her asshole, and sticking out his tongue, gave it a lick, as Ilsa moaned again, liking it.

"Do it again. Lick that arse, and get it ready for your cock", Ilsa said in a flirty tone and wiggled her butt, enticing Ethan even more.

Ethan stuck out his tongue and licked it many more times, Ilsa's moans encouraging him to fasten his pace, as he continued licking the asshole and lubricating it with his saliva, while also giving the blonde and beautiful MI6 agent some pleasure while he was at it.

When he felt he was done, he removed his face and inserted one finger into the asshole, making Ilsa pant sensually as Ethan pumped his finger a little before removing it and inserting two fingers, pumping them both inside her, as Ilsa lifted her head, making her hair flow, and moaned again.

And then he took out his fingers before slowly moving his cock towards that ass.

"Ready, Agent Faust?" He asked carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

Ilsa turned her head around, giving him that sly grin, and said. "Take my arse, Agent Hunt."

And she wiggled her butt once more, enticing Ethan as she turned her head around, while also spreading her butt-cheeks to expose her asshole.

Getting all the encouragement, Ethan neared his cock to Ilsa's taboo hole and touched it with its tip, before slowly pushing it in, as Ilsa let out a moan that was a mix of pain and pleasure.

Making sure he didn't hurt her too much, Ethan continued pushing his cock in. "Fuck it Ilsa, you're so tight!"

Ethan taking away her anal virginity with such American expletives got Ilsa even hotter than she already was.

Ethan continued pushing it in, till his cock was deep in Ilsa's bowels at last, stretching out her asshole.

Ethan looked at the cock, most of which had disappeared in Ilsa's asshole at this point, which was an enticing sight for Ethan.

Alanna then came in front of the bent over Ilsa, her pussy pointing to her face. "Like I said, I will reward you, this is it, you will get action from both sides."

"I am going to enjoy this", Ilsa said, already excited.

"I'm gonna start", Ethan said and Ilsa looked back with that sly grin again, and that was it.

Ethan pulled a little, and thrust, and then continued the process, pumping his hips back and forth as his balls slapped her ass while he was at it.

Ilsa moaned, the moan being a combination of pain and pleasure as she felt Ethan Hunt take away her anal virginity.

While there was pain involved, the eventual orgasms were worth it, and it was Agent Hunt!

Ethan continued, his cock stretching out Ilsa's taboo hole as he grunted in pleasure, finally realizing how good taking Agent Faust in the ass actually felt.

Alanna then shoved her pussy into Ilsa's face, making her lick and suck as Alanna moaned in pleasure.

Ilsa then also started pushing herself back as well, matching his thrusts, as both of them let out moans of pleasure, Ilsa actually moaning into Alanna's pussy while she was at it and also muttered. "Fuck, its stretching!"

Ethan felt his orgasm building up but held it back, controlling himself, as he wanted to pleasure Ilsa more and have it at the same time as her, plus there was also the matter of Alanna.

And finally, it happened, as both of them orgasmed simultaneously, Ethan's load filling up Ilsa's taboo hole as both moaned simultaneously, enjoying the pleasure.

And during that time, Ilsa finished licking Alanna's pussy who moaned, her juices coating Ilsa's face as she took them in.

Then, after a full half minute of panting, Ethan finally pulled out his cock, and noticed his cum dripping from Ilsa's asshole, which was gaping wide at this point, and that sight got him off.

Ilsa let herself fall to the bedsheets, the pleasure being a bit too much for her, though all of it was worth it.

"I want to see it, so spread 'em", Ethan said as Ilsa did just that, her gaping asshole being a pleasing sight for Ethan before she just lay down with a sigh.

"So, what do you think?" Ethan asked Alanna.

"I want to try this out", Alanna smirked.

"Let's do it then", Ethan said.

Turning around, she got on all fours in front of Ethan, and Ethan finally had a proper view of her ass.

Like he had thought to himself earlier, Ilsa had better tits, but Alanna had the best ass, and it helped his tool remain standing for sure.

"Ilsa, get Alanna's ass ready for my cock", Ethan ordered as Alanna felt her pussy dripping again.

The beautiful Agent Faust was going to lick her ass and get it ready for Agent Hunt's cock! What had she done to deserve such pleasure in her life? The karma for her charity work was really something else, she thought to herself.

Ilsa, still panting a little, neared her face to Alanna's asshole and stuck out her tongue, giving it a lick, as Alanna moaned and shivered, the first time she had done anything anal related during sex.

Ilsa stuck out her tongue again, giving Alanna's asshole some fast paced licks, her speed, skill and precision turning Alanna into a quivering mess as she felt her asshole getting lubricated.

"I think that's enough", Ethan said as Ilsa moved away before he ordered Alanna. "Spread your butt-cheeks for me."

"Yes Mr. Lark", Alanna said flirtily as she spread apart her butt-cheeks, revealing her tight ass to Ethan, who was now going to take her anal virginity as well.

Ethan neared his cock to her asshole, touching it with the tip, as Alanna shivered, before he very slowly pushed it in, making Alanna let out a scream that was a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt her asshole stretching wide, which it had never before.

And soon, Ethan watched his cock disappear into Alanna's asshole, which was completely stretched out now.

Alanna swallowed, now realizing her John Lark had taken away her anal virginity too. But then again, if anyone could take it, it was John Lark! She had fancied him right from when they had first met, and seeing him in action had actually turned her on.

"I am gonna start", Ethan finally said as he pulled back a little, and then thrust. Alanna let out a scream of pain and pleasure again, before Ethan repeated the process.

"You can remove your hands", Ethan said and she did, grateful to him for that, as she grasped the bed with her fingernails, while feeling Ethan's cock go into her ass, where nothing had ever gone before.

Ethan grasped her by the shoulders and continued thrusting into her ass, while Alanna dug her fingernails into the bedsheets, moaning in pleasure as she realized she liked Ethan taking her in the ass. But only he could do it. No one else!

Soon, she realized she wanted more and pushed back, matching Ethan's thrusts, just like Ilsa had, and felt her asshole stretch. "Fuck, its stretching wide!"

"I know", Ethan said as he continued pushing into her and felt his orgasm approach. "I'm about to release it."

"All right!" Alanna said in anticipation, already feeling her own building up to. "Do it, Mr. Lark!"

Her calling him 'Mr. Lark' in that sexy tone was what he needed as Ethan released it into her finally, while his manhood was coated with her, and Alana panted, slowly coming down from her first experience with anal sex.

It was painful at first, but it definitely got pleasing later, and the orgasms were worth it for sure.

Ethan then pulled his cock out, Alanna's ass going empty once more as he said. "Just spread 'em apart."

"Sure Mr. Lark", Alanna said without protests as she spread her butt-cheeks, revealing her gaping asshole to Ethan, who now got off on seeing just how much space his one foot tool could take.

Alanna found the situation embarrassing and arousing simultaneously.

Her John Lark had finally taken her in the ass, and she wished he would do it again sometime. But only he was allowed to do it. Anyone else, would be taken in the ass by her. Maybe she could take Ilsa in the ass too sometime, though Ilsa was a fighter, so she could try to turn the tables too.

But that was for another time. This she had enjoyed a lot.

The three were now exhausted from this entire threesome session as Alanna and Ilsa both lay down on the bed, Ethan lying in between them as he pulled the covers over them, the three panting heavily.

"So, how did you two like it?" Ethan asked.

"Amazing, I never thought it could be this good", Ilsa said. "I thought nothing could beat a man's tool in my womanhood. This did."

"Yeah, I kind of prefer this to vaginal too, it starts painful, but the orgasms are the best", Alanna said.

"So, great Christmas present then?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, I loved every bit of it", Ilsa smirked.

"Yes, one of the best presents ever", Alanna agreed as she and Ethan shared a lovely kiss on the lips, and parted as Ethan said. "Merry Christmas, Miss Mitsopolis."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Lark", Alanna smirked as Ethan turned to Ilsa and they kissed lovingly as well.

Then they parted as Ethan said. "Merry Christmas, Agent Faust."

"Thank you, Merry Christmas you too Agent Hunt", Ilsa said as the three smiled at each other before finally going to sleep, this being the best Christmas night for all 3 of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was a Christmas special smut, I'm keeping this as a one-shot, but if enough people want, I can do one more chapter sometime with more kinks, where Alanna or Ilsa can take each other in the ass.
> 
> Which one do people prefer? Feel free to share in the reviews.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!
> 
> Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year to you all.


End file.
